


Little Sun

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Angst, Secret Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in a relationship? A Starling City news article speculates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sun

_**Exclusive: First Photo of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in More than Six Months!** _   
  
_Over the past two years, ever since whispered rumours about a romantic relationship between them cropped up, we here at the Starling City Bloggers Anonymous have been tracking Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak’s relationship.  And why not? They’re like our own Prince William and Ms. Kate Middleton! Oliver Queen is Starling City royalty (the surname, among other things, like the fact that he’s a gorgeous, perfect male specimen, prove it), and Felicity Smoak is a commoner (despite her cute dresses and MIT degree)._   
  
_The story, thus far:_

  * _Reports have said that three weeks after he showed up in Starling City after five years trapped in an island off the South China Sea, Oliver Queen showed up at Ms. Smoak’s office in the Queen Consolidated I.T. Department. Since then, QC insiders have shared with us that there were numerous incidents of Mr. Queen looking for and / or talking to Ms. Smoak. This all happened despite reports of Oliver Queen dating Helena Bertinelli and McKenna Hall._
  * _A year after being repeatedly seen in the hallways and Ms. Smoak’s office in QC, after his five-month European trip after the Glades Disaster, and taking on the helm of QC, Mr. Queen promoted Ms. Smoak as his Executive Assistant. Eyebrows raised, for sure. Numerous pictures of Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak in various QC-related functions showed up. All professional. Nothing that says that there was something more between those two than being the QC CEO and his E.A. News about Mr. Queen being seen with Sara Lance all over town seem to have put an end to rumours about him and Ms. Smoak._
  * _Six months ago, some major news! They were spotted sharing a kiss in hallways of Starling General Hospital. Apparently, they were there for the birth of one of their friend’s child and reports said that the pair looked overjoyed. An evening later, they were seen having a romantic dinner at Starling City’s top Italian restaurant. Diners that evening reported that they looked to be having an intimate conversation. It had seemed to us here that this relationship was well on its way to becoming real. But, alas, their date was interrupted by a terrorist bombing the same Italian restaurant. The reasons for the bombing are still unknown to the general public._
  * _Since then, no pictures of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak together have been seen. It seems like things have cooled off between those two. Oliver Queen has re-taken the helm of QC, and Felicity Smoak has been heading the company’s I.T. Department. But they have not showed up at any work functions together and they have not been seen anywhere near each other._



  
_So forgive us for being excited about this recent photo that has made its way around the internet. This is the first time in over five months that we have seen a photo of them together._  
  
 _The photo, taken at a QC Picnic for the Glades Children’s Fund, shows Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak with other QC employees and board members, interacting with the GCF staff. Mr. Queen looks all casual, wearing a heather grey Henley shirt and jeans. Ms. Smoak in a cotton, floral mini dress (our resident fashionistas have said that it’s from Top Shop) is appropriately dressed for the occasion. And, wow, what a pretty necklace, Ms. Smoak!_  
  
 _Fine, they’re not standing next to each other, and they’re not doing anything to suggest anything romantic, and reports from those at the event said that the two behaved professionally the entire time, but need we remind our readers that this is the first picture of them in the same shot together in MORE THAN FIVE MONTHS?_  
  
 _Yes, we’ve over-reading. But honestly, we can’t get enough of these two._  
  
 _Here’s to hoping that we get to see more pictures of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak together. Pretty, please?_  
  
———————————-  
  
"We should take this down," Oliver sighs after scanning the article. They were at the Arrow base when one of Felicity’s computers beeped, announcing that there was hit on one of her searches. Turns out that she had set-up on-going internet scans for their names and any allusions to their relationship to monitor information and reports about them. And to let her know which sites to take down when necessary.  
  
"Oliver, it would look suspicious, if we did!" Felicity argues, "It would look like we were trying to hide something!"  
  
"We are hiding something, Felicity," he counters, hands reaching for her shoulders.  
  
"I know! But this is innocuous, it’s harmless," Felicity says, her left hand squeezing his hand on her right shoulder, "If we act paranoid about every little thing, then it will be more suspicious, no?"  
  
"But, they point out the necklace, Felicity," he insists, moving his left hand to gently touch the pendant of her necklace.  
  
"Who knows about that, Oliver?" she says, standing up from her chair to face him, "No one knows its significance, Oliver! I mean, aside from you, your grandmother and your mother. Maybe Thea. No one who would want to harm us knows. For all anyone knows it’s a nice necklace. That’s all."  
  
The necklace in question is a tiny one by Queen standards. The pendant, a two-carat round diamond surrounded by three rings of smaller diamonds set in platinum, hanging from a platinum chain, is the tiniest one in the Queen collection. But its significance is huge. The Little Sun, it was called. Because when the pendant hit the light, it refracted the light in a way that mimicked the rays of the sun. It was the first necklace Oliver’s grandfather gave to his grandmother, and it was given at the time when his grandfather realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his grandmother. Oliver’s grandmother wore it every day since then until the day she died. She had left it with her only grandson with the instructions to give it to the one person with whom he wanted to spend the rest of this life.   
  
He gave it to Felicity almost year ago as birthday gift. But he only explained what it meant when they decided to pursue a relationship five months ago. Since then, Felicity wore the necklace every day, and promised to wear it, hiding it beneath her clothes when she was out in the field, for the rest of her days.  
  
"All right, fine," he gives in, bringing her closer, "But if you get attacked again because people know how much I love you, you can’t be angry at me for what I’ll do, OK?"  
  
She rolls her eyes at him, smiling, in response, “I love you, too.”   
  
She wraps her hands around his neck, standing on her tippy-toes, and pulls his face down to hers for a kiss.  
  
He nods in agreement then smiles at her, before he turns the kiss into something more intense, his mouth opening wide against hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her lips, and his arms tightening around her waist as he lifts her off of her feet.  
  
—————————————  
  
Laurel Lance expands the photo and gasps.   
  
_Felicity is wearing the Little Sun!_   
  
Laurel remembers the time that Moira Queen had showed her the necklace. She and Oliver were nearing the second anniversary of their relationship, and she had caught Oliver cheating on her for the sixth time. She had approached the Queen Matriarch for advice, not knowing how she could balance what she believed she could have with Oliver, and his infidelity. Moira had taken her upstairs to the matriarch’s bedroom and towards her dresser where she kept her jewelry. Moira had taken the box where the necklace had been stored out, and opened it to show Laurel its contents.  
  
"This is called the Little Sun," Moira had begun, "It is probably the least valuable piece of jewelry in the Queen collection. It’s also the most valuable in terms of significance that we have."  
  
Moira went on to tell Laurel about what it meant, and what her mother-in-law told Oliver to do with it, “I have the utmost confidence that this will eventually find its way to you, Laurel. So, be patient with my son.”  
  
So she was.   
  
Over the years, she had learned to hold out for the idea that Oliver would eventually find his way back to her. Whenever she would catch him lying to her or being unfaithful to her, she told herself that he would eventually grow up, realise that she was the only one for him, and give her the Little Sun. When he came back alive after five years of being thought to be dead, despite the ultimate betrayal of having an affair with her sister, and the love she felt for Tommy, she kept holding on the idea of her and Oliver being together eventually. When he got involved with Sara yet again, she remained patient. When she found out about his secret identity, and they eventually worked together to bring criminals to justice, she just knew that she was right in remaining steadfast to the idea of it. The Little Sun and everything it represented.   
  
_And now Felicity Smoak was wearing it around her neck._  
  
It explained so much. Oliver’s distance, the lack of longing looks and lingering touches from his end, despite the fact that she was in on his secret and was helping his crusade to bring justice in Starling City. Oliver gently but firmly pulling back from her when she tried to attempt to re-start their relationship, shaking his head at her with a sad smile when she tried to pull him down for a kiss. His professionalism towards her as they talked about Arrow missions, and his platonic interactions with her as they caught up on their personal lives. His friendliness towards Ted Grant, and his sincere support for the obvious attraction between her and Ted.  
  
Laurel believed that Oliver’s attitude towards her as of late was just a phase. That eventually, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from being with her, from wanting to be with her. And she would, yet again, allow it. Then they can begin their future life together, the Little Sun, and everything it meant, comfortably ensconced around her neck. She was stubborn that way.  
  
 _But enough_ , she thinks. _No more, Laurel._   
  
With a sad and resigned smile, a little bitter, perhaps, she closes the browser window with the enlarged photo of Felicity and the Little Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt.
> 
> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/96345215923/ok-oliver-and-felicity-have-a-secret


End file.
